Rainy Day Love
by AragornsPixie
Summary: Just a little SasuNaru fic I'm writing.....yay
1. Default Chapter

Ana-chan: NEW STORY!!

Naru-chan: What's it about this time Ana-chan?

Ana-chan: Naruto, a' course!

Naru-chan: Nice! Do Sasu-chan and I get some..."Alone time?"

Ana-chan: I'll have to look into it.... so maybe

Naru-chan: YAY!!!

Ana-chan: What I will do is let you do the disclaimer.

Naru-chan: YAY!! Ok. Ana-chan doesn't own **Naruto **or any of the characters in the manga. She only owns herself and her ideas.

Ana-chan: Thanks Naru-chan. Here's a bowl of Ramen.

Naru-chan: 0.0 YAY!! Grabs bowl and devours contents

Rain fell in heavy sheets over the empty city streets. No one wanted to be out in a storm like this if they could help it. He, like the rest, had a place to call home. He had every thing he'd ever wanted. The question was; why was he wondering the streets in this storm?

Walking with his head down, he didn't notice that he was heading strait toward another who was also out walking. That is, until he crashed head long into him. Falling backward, Naruto landed in a puddle. Sopping, Naruto got to his feet and stared at the other.

Because they had crashed into one another, the stranger's hat had been knocked off. Glancing at the stranger, Naruto noticed that it was no stranger at all. It was Sasuke.

Naruto's POV:

Great, just peachy. What is that bastard Sasuke doing out in the rain? I mean, yeah it's a free country, but he has a home, doesn't he? Why isn't he there then? Well, instead of just standing here like a moron, I think it'd be best to strike up conversation.

"What the hell are you doing out in this crap Sasuke?" I asked bluntly.

"I'd ask you the same question bastard." Sasuke replied just as bluntly.

"Just answer the damn question ass." I said, hands on my hips.

"If you must know, I was coming to find you." Sasuke replied, his icy eyes catching mine.

"Me?" I asked, shocked in a slight way.

"Yeah. I wanted to see if maybe you wanted to "hang out" as it were." Sasuke said, arms now down at his sides.

"Whoa. Wait. Slow down. _You_, the all mighty Sasuke want to hang out with _me?_ Worthless Naruto?" I asked, flabbergasted.

Sasuke's POV:

"What the hell are you doing out in this crap Sasuke?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"I'd ask you the same question bastard." I replied just as bluntly.

"Just answer the damn question ass." Naruto said, hands on his hips.

"If you must know, I was coming to find you." I replied, my icy eyes catching his.

"Me?" Naruto asked, shocked in a slight way.

"Yeah. I wanted to see if maybe you wanted to "hang out" as it were." I said, arms now down at my sides.

"Whoa. Wait. Slow down. _You_, the all mighty Sasuke want to hang out with _me?_ Worthless Naruto?" He asked, flabbergasted.

Damn him! Is he really this retarded? Or is he just fooling around like usual?

"First of all, I am no "all mighty". And second, you aren't "worthless". I replied, staring at the blonde as he studied my face.

"Fine. Whatever. I'll hang out with you Sasuke. As long as _you _treat _me _to ramen." He replied, his famous grin on his face.

"Yeah, whatever. Now lets go. Incase you haven't noticed, its kinda raining out here." I said, placing my rain hat of his mess of blonde hair as we turned and walked to the nearest ramen restaurant.

Ana-chan: YAY!! First chappy is done!!! Well, what are you waiting for?! You've read, now REVIEW!! Pwease?


	2. Confessions

Ana-chan: Next chappy!! Don't worry. If you're a fan of NaruSasu stuffles, you'll like this chappy. I don't want to give it away, but there will be fluff in this and other chappies.

Please note: I know that in the manga version of **Naruto, **the ramen shop is like a hot dog stand kinda thing. But in my story, its gonna be more like a normal restaurant. MERCI!!

Naruto's POV:

When we reached the ramen place, we were taken to a table near the back. Sitting on opposite sides, Sasuke and I began to look at menus. Right when I was in the middle of selecting what I wanted, I noticed that Sasuke was staring at me over the menu. Placing my menu on the table, I stared straight back at the bastard.

"What the hell is up with you and staring at my face?" I asked, glaring at him.

"What? Is it a crime to look at a person?" Sasuke replied, smirk on his face.

"Not that I know of. I just don't really like people staring at me." I replied, looking down at the table

Why is he being so nice to me? I thought that bastard hated me! Now this?! WHAT THE HELL?! Its nice and all. Having people actually _want _to hang around with me, but come on!! This is Sasuke we're talking about! Wait, he's stopped talking. Better look up.

Sasuke's POV:

Can't that bastard figure it out? Is it really that hard to see?! Damn he's thick headed. Wait.... why am I having these thoughts about him?! Could I.... like him? Or heaven forbid, LOVE him?! NO...Sasuke, stop it now!! You don't like him. Do you? Well, say something you boob.

"You still have water in your hair Naruto." I said, finally breaking the silence

"Thanks." Was his reply, as he reached up and pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Naruto," I began, staring at him again.

"Ne bastard?" He replied.

"Look, I'm sorry if I come off as a priss and all. I know that I can be sorta, well, cruel at times." I replied.

"Its ok Sasuke. I'm sorry that I'm not the brightest one for you and Sakura to be paired with." He replied, looking up at me.

Naruto's POV:

"You still have water in your hair Naruto." He said, finally breaking the silence

"Thanks." Was my reply, as I reached up and pushed my hair out of my eyes.

"Naruto," He began, staring at him again.

"Ne bastard?" I replied.

"Look, I'm sorry if I come off as a priss and all. I know that I can be sorta, well, cruel at times." He replied.

"Its ok Sasuke. I'm sorry that I'm not the brightest one for you and Sakura to be paired with." I replied, looking up at him.

Why is Sasuke being like this? I thought he hated me? I thought I hated him......AHH!! Can't think properly!!

Narrator's POV:

It was at that moment that a waitress came up to their table. Before she could even ask what the two would like, Sasuke got up and walked out the doors. Flabbergasted, Naruto apologized to the waitress and hurried after the youth. Walking out into night, Naruto noticed that the rain had stopped. Since it was about nine in the evening, Naruto had to rely on the street lamps to see. Walking down to his right, Naruto heard sniffling coming from an alleyway. Glancing over, Naruto noticed the hunched over form of Sasuke.

As Naruto approached, he could see that Sasuke was weeping very hard. When he reached the youth, Naruto knelt down and looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke? What? What's wrong?" Naruto asked, placing a hand on Sasuke's arm.

"Naruto I-I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner." Sasuke replied, looking into Naruto's deep blue eyes.

"Told me what Sasuke?" Naruto replied.

"That the fact is, I know your pain. I've been thought it to. That's what's drawn me to you Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Wait. Drawn you to me?" Naruto asked, totally dumb struck.

"DAMN IT NARUTO!! Don't' you get it?! I'm in love with you." Sasuke exclaimed through his sobs.

"Sasuke...I....." Naruto started.

"I know. I must seem dirty. I mean, the great Sasuke is gay?! What's wrong with this picture?!" Sasuke said, placing his head in the arms.

"Sasuke you're not dirty. Its ok to be different. I mean look at me! I'm the most different person you could ever meet!" Naruto said, this causing Sasuke to lift his head.

"That's another thing Naruto. Even through all the shit you've been through, you're still positive." Sasuke said, a small smile creeping onto his face.

"Come on Sasuke. I'll take you home." Naruto said, standing up.

Getting up, Sasuke reached out and took Naruto's hand. Turning, Naruto's lips met Sasuke's. It was nothing more then just a sweet little kiss. When the two broke apart, Naruto just stared into Sasuke's eyes, stunned.

"Lets go ass." Sasuke said, walking away hand in hand with a still stunned Naruto.

Ana-chan: YAY!! Now I'll have to get to work on chappy 3!! Review!!!


	3. Things fall appart quickly don't they?

Ana-chan: YAY NEXT CHAPPY! Hope ya'll like it!! And for my pleasure Iruka will be in this chappy!! YAY IRUKA!!!

Iru-chan: What about me?

Ana-chan: glomp Nothin'! Just telling the people how you're going to be in this chappy.

Iru-chan: Ulp! Can't.... breath...XX

Ana-chan: startled IRU-CHAN!!! Umm...well on with the chappy!! Tries to help Iru-chan out of faint

Narrator's POV:

Sun light streamed through the window and across Naruto's face. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up. Looking around, he noticed that things weren't quite right. HE WAS IN ANOTHER PERSONS BED!

Naruto's POV:

WHAT THE HELL?! How'd I get here? Whose house is this? Wait...I was with Sasuke last night...That's it! The ass drugged me! HOW DARE HE! I'll kill...Hold on now.... what's that smell? It smells really good...it smells like BACON!!!

Narrator's POV:

Getting up, Naruto shuffled to the door of the bedroom. Opening it, sunshine washed over his body, warming him. Walking through the living room and into the kitchen, Naruto spotted Sasuke. The youth was standing at the stove in a black apron making eggs and bacon. Glancing up, Sasuke noticed Naruto standing in the doorway.

"Morning ass." Sasuke said, smirking.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. How'd I end up in _your _bed?" Naruto asked.

"You walked me home last night then came in and fell asleep at midnight." Sasuke replied, returning to the bacon.

"That explains things. How long till breakfast? Which smells very good I might add." Naruto asked, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Give me a minute and then you can eat." Sasuke replied with a chuckle.

"What's so funny bastard?" Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke.

"One word ass. Pants." Sasuke said from the stove.

Glancing down, Naruto found that he didn't have any pants on. He'd been sitting in Sasuke's kitchen in just his boxers! How'd he not notice?! Jumping up, Naruto ran from the kitchen and straight to Sasuke's room.

Sasuke's POV:

Wow.... he really is a moron. Didn't he notice? How dense is he?! My god! Though, to tell the truth, he did look pretty damn good in just his boxers. He's quite buff to my surprise. WHAT?! Sasuke what the hell was with that last thought?! Oh, yeah, forgot. He knows about the whole gay thing... that's good. At least, I think it is.... Oh well.

Narrator's POV:

Walking back into the living room, Naruto was stopped by the doorbell. Since Sasuke was in the kitchen, Naruto took it upon himself to answer the door. Opening the door, Naruto's mouth fell open as he saw who was at the door. It was his old teacher! Iruka!!! What the hell was he doing there? At this hour?!

"Well, its nice to see you to Naruto-kun." Iruka said, chuckling slightly.

"Master Iruka. Umm.... hi I guess." Naruto said as Iruka walked into the living room.

"Naruto? Whose at the door?" Sasuke asked, coming out of the kitchen.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun." Iruka replied, smiling.

"To you too Master Iruka." Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke, I'm gonna take off. Thanks for last night. It was cool hanging with you." Naruto said, about to exit.

"Hang on Naruto. I'd like to talk to you and Sasuke if you don't mind." Iruka replied.

"Sure. That's cool. Breakfast is ready. Come on." Sasuke said, leading the way to the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen, Naruto and Iruka took a seat at the kitchen table. Sasuke then presided to place heaping plates of eggs in front of the others and his seats. Then he came over with a large plate of bacon. Sitting down, Sasuke began to salt and pepper his eggs. After a few bites of egg and bacon, Iruka began.

"Now, boys. I know how much this team means to you," Iruka began.

"NO! Master Iruka! Please don't split Naruto and I up." Sasuke pleaded.

"What? I don't know what you are talking about Sasuke. What I came here to tell you is that Sakura will no longer be on your team. She has been expelled." Iruka continued, looking from Naruto to Sasuke and back again.

"What? What did Sakura-kun do Iruka?" Naruto asked, his fork inches from his mouth.

"Well, lets just say she...ummm... "Came out of the closet"." Iruka said.

"Whoa.... you mean she's a les?" Naruto asked, shocked.

"That is correct Naruto. She and her family have been asked to leave the village." Iruka replied.

After talking about what would happen to Sasuke and Naruto's group, Iruka left the two of them. As soon as Iruka left, Naruto began to cry. Walking over from where he had been at the sink, Sasuke tried to calm Naruto.

"Dobe, we're gonna be fine." Sasuke said, lifting Naruto's head out of his arms.

"How the hell are we gonna be fine?! Huh?! They're splitting us up!! Our group I mean." Naruto stammered through sobs.

"Naruto. Listen. They can split our group up. Hell, they can banish you to another village. But you will always be my dobe." Sasuke replied, smiling slightly.

"Sasuke. I just don't know..."Naruto replied, placing his head back in his arms.

"Listen to me Naruto-chan. We will be fine. They can never, ever break the special bond you and I have. Do you understand? Never. We will be as one forever." Sasuke said, lifting Naruto's head so he could stare into the blonde's eyes.

"Sasuke-chan." Naruto replied before placing his arms around Sasuke's waist and hugging him.

Ana-chan: NAYAHAHA!! Chappy go bye-bye!! I'm not that evil!! Well, if ya'll want to see what happens to everyone's favorite Naruto yaio pairing, I guess you'll have to read the next chapter!! That is, you can read it _after_ I post it o'course!! Review pwease!!


End file.
